Children of the Autobots
by LilCharmyBee
Summary: 07 Movie Verse- Earth has been destroyed and so has the human race. But one day Bumblebee finds two organic babies on the ship. Now the Autobots must protect the last two humans in the universe from the Decepticons.


**Hey people! Well I'd like to say for once I'm not making a Transformers story that takes place in the Transformers Animated series. Originally I wanted this to take place in the G1 Universe. But then I realized…I knew NOTHING about G1! So I decided this will take place in the movie verse! The '07 movie verse.**

**Now some people who make Transformers story that are in the '07 movie verse put other characters from the G1 verse in it. Well that's what I'm going to do. Just read the story and you'll understand! ENJOY! Also if it seems like I got something wrong don't be afraid to tell me. I know more about the Transformers Animated universe then the other universes but this story didn't seem to fit with TFA but the movie verse is my second best Transformers knowledge base. But still don't be afraid to tell me! Now read to your hearts content!**

**Breem- 8.3 Earth Minutes**

**Joor- About 6.5 Earth Hours**

**Orn- 13 Earth Days**

**Vorn- 83 Earth Years**

**Children of the Autobots**

**Chapter 1**

Bumblebee looked out the huge window of the _Ark_, he felt like doing what humans did when they were sad, cry. But robots couldn't cry. Some time being a robot sucked.

Though he wasn't sad that he couldn't cry, he was sad that the Earth…had been destroyed. Optimus had said there was nothing they could have done to prevent it.

But how did Megatron come back to life with his Decepticons? The only bright spot of this was that Jazz was also back among them. Even though Jazz was one of the bots to be resurrected, he didn't even know how he and the Decepticons were.

'_Sam…'_ his best friend was gone. So was his best friend's girlfriend. Megatron had destroyed them along with Earth. The young yellow bot had tried to protect them…but sadly Barricade had got them.

Bumblebee felt like it was his entire fault. That it was his fault that Sam and Mikaela were…were…were gone.

Bumblebee pressed his helm up against the window. From up here in space, Earth looked like a waste land full of death. But…that's what it now was.

The Decepticons had planted bombs secretly around the Earth. Huge massive bombs. The Autobots could have never suspected it, since they thought the Decepticons were dead. Though a few days ago reports started coming in of bombs going off.

Then the Decepticons attacked the Autobots. That's even when Jazz got back. The Decepticons had Jazz all this time since they had been brought back. Jazz had been in bad shape but at least he wasn't dead. That's all that mattered.

But now…now everything was destroyed…Earth was gone. Bumblebee's best friend and his girlfriend were gone. The whole human race…was also now gone.

Humans were finally extinct. It wasn't from Global Warming, or the many wars on Earth. It was because of them. Though most of the blame was on the Decepticons. But why…why did the humans have to suffer for their mistake?

Humans…would never roam the universe…ever again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

About two Earth days had passed since the Autobots had left Earth. Two reasons they had left Earth. One because they needed to follow the Decepticons. Two because their misson to always protect Earth and its inhabitants…were gone.

The five Autobots that had first went to Earth, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet, Optimus Prime, and the resurrected Jazz, were back on the Autobot ship with the other Autobots that had picked up Prime's message and had followed it, but only to find that Earth was destroyed and that they had to rescue their fallen comrades and chase the Decepticons.

During the two days everyone had noticed the change in Bumblebee. They had heard he had befriended the Earth boy Sam Witwicky. Now that Sam was gone…Bumblebee had no best friend. The other Autobots had tried to cheer him up but…nothing seemed to work.

It seemed like the young yellow mech wanted a human friend again. But with no humans…no one could make that possible.

The yellow mech walked through the hallways of the ship known as _The Ark_. Still sad out of his servos about Sam.

'_What am I going to do? I know the others want to see me smile again but…after losing Sam and Mikaela…I don't think I can.'_ The young bot sighed. Even though his voice processor was fixed he had yet to talk to anyone. He ignored everyone that tried talking to him and walked away from any one that walked up to him.

'_At some point I got to cheer up. Everyone's trying so hard to cheer me up and I'm just making it harder for them all! I really do need to lighten up a little and go on with my Autobot life…Sam and Mikaela would want that.'_ The young mech was taken out of his thoughts as he heard tiny cries coming from a nearby room.

It sounded like two human babies crying. But that was impossible! Humans were now extinct…or were they? Though it would have been impossible for human babies to sneak on the ship while they were still on Earth for those few two hours. Wasn't it? Weren't they hidden well enough?

Mikaela taught Bumblebee on how humans work. She told him how babies were made and born.

The young mech tried to remember what she had said about babies.

'_Alright, you see babies are like humans sparklings.' The young girl had said, remembering what Bumblebee had told her children were to the people of Cybertron. 'Though they are A LOT different! Babies take awhile to walk and talk. Probably longer then sparklings. But I'm not sure how long it takes for your peoples young to talk and walk on their own since they live longer. But anyway human babies are VERY fragile. All they can do when their born is get help from their mothers. That's how they eat.'_

'_They…eat their…what did you call it…mother?" Bumblebee asked confused._

_Mikaela laughed a little "No no no. The babies get milk from their mom…um…I'll tell you how later. ANYWAY! Babies get milk from their mom till she thinks it's time to give them regular formula milk. She can also give them baby food. Like smashed carrots, peas…whatever's on sale.'_

'_So how do the…babies…get around?' the young mech asked._

'_Well when their first born, their mom carries them around. But after awhile they start to crawl and then they start to walk.'_

'_Man…babies are hard stuff.' Mikaela laughed at the mechs response 'Yeah, but only for you Autobots.'_

Bumblebee smiled at this memory. But the cries brought him back out of it. He headed to where he heard the cries. Could it be possible that a human baby had some how…found its way on to the ship? Possibly two!

The young mech soon found which room the cries were coming from. He quickly flung open the door and looked around. The cries got louder. The whole room was full of boxes. Were the cries coming from in or outside a box?

Bumblebee quickly searched the room. Trying to get closer and closer to the cries. It seemed like a full vorn had passed till the young mech had found the source of the cries.

The young mech smiled at what he found. Though one question ran through his thought processor. What would he say to the others?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Prime? The question still remains. What are we going to do about Bumblebee?" Prowl asked. His voice sounding more demanding then concerned.

"I…I don't know." The great leader sighed. He leaned back on his chair. His desk was filled with paperwork. The work almost covered the whole desk. Though Optimus didn't care. He was more concerned for his youngest solider.

Prowl just sighed faintly. "Sire, I understand that Bumblebee made friends with the human 'Sam Witwicky' and losing his friend was a traumatic event for him. But maybe…maybe we should consider…erasing Bumblebee's memories of being on Earth."

Optimus stood up and glared at his second in command "No! Don't ever mention that again! I will allow NO ONE to erase that youngling's memory! He deserves to remember every heroic deed he's done! He also deserves to remember Sam and Mikaela! I'll figure something out! But don't let anyone take away that younglings memory! I repeat…NO ONE!"

Prowl looked stunned at his superiors sudden out burst. "Forgive me sir. Bumblebee is a brave warrior and you're right, he doesn't deserve to have his memories erased." The authority bot apologized.

Prime sighed and sat back down. "It should be me apologizing to you Prowl. I didn't mean to shout. It's just…I am very worried about Bumblebee. Others have suggested that we erase his memory. Every time I try to control my anger but I continue to yell at them when they suggest it. Bumblebee just doesn't deserve that. He's been through to much already."

The police bot nodded "I understand sir. I'll leave you to your work." He said before leaving the Autobot leaders office and going to check on everyone else in the training room.

Prime sighed once more. _'Bumblebee what am I going to do with you?'_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The young mech walked through the hallways of the Autobot ship. Holding both the small organic children as gently as possible. He was afraid he might some how break them. Mikaela had said babies were fragile. _'Man, she wasn't kidding.'_

The two organics were so tiny. Bumblebee had got them to stop crying. But he still wondered how they possibly could have gotten on the ship. How were they still alive? There was no oxygen on the ship…was there? Mikaela said babies needed to eat a lot. These two were probably starving. Bumblebee knew exactly what to give them.

Not energon of course! That would kill them! The young mech had human food hidden in his quarters. He had gotten them as souvenirs before Earth was destroyed. He had tons of human toys, CDS, DVDS, technology. He also had TONS of human food. He knew he would never need it but still he wanted to have some.

Sam had taught him about human food. He showed him what needed to be refrigerated, what needed to be cooked and how to cook it and what was right for certain organics.

The young Autobot soon reached his room and opened the door and carried the two organic babies inside. He held both in one arm as he opened the huge closet he had in his room. Most of the food in there was the kind that needed refrigerated. Bumblebee had used a special device Wheeljack had made to keep the closet nice and cold. Though…he never told Wheeljack he had it.

Bumblebee looked through the cold closet. He soon found some human baby food. While on Earth the young bot got many kinds of food. Baby food, old people food, meat, vegetables, some drinks.

The five Autobots that had lived on Earth for that full year had learned many things about it. Besides Jazz since he had been destroyed. But they also had gotten many things. Before leaving Earth the other Autobots had loaded the things the five Autobots (excluding Jazz) had gotten while on Earth.

Though out of them all Bumblebee had the most human stuff in his room. He set the two babies down on his huge berth. Both were wrapped in different color blankets. One was wrapped in a pink blanket and the other in a blue blanket.

The yellow mech carefully opened up the tiny bottle of mashed carrots. Once he had it open he set it next to the two babies we just eyed it.

'_Wait…Mikaela said babies can't feed themselves.'_ The young mech thought for a breem or two then looked in a drawer and found two tiny Earth spoons. He walked back over to the two organic babies and carefully started to feed them both the mashed carrots.

It looked like they were old enough to eat this kind of baby food. But how would they be able to drink? Bumblebee had some human drinks in his refrigerated closet but Mikaela had said they needed something called 'milk' the young yellow mech had milk but didn't Mikaela say human babies needed milk from their moms? How was he going to get that!?

"Alright, I'll figure this out. Mikaela had also said babies can have formula milk too. Maybe the two are ready for that. Yeah, I think I have that stuff too!" once the mech was finished feeding the two small organics he went back over to his refrigerated closet and looked for the human food called 'Formula Milk'.

The two organics watched him. It was like they knew what he was going for. The yellow mech soon walked back over carrying a huge cylinder can. Well it was huge to the two baby organics but not to Bumblebee. The yellow mech opened the can. What was this stuff?

All that was in it was some white powder. No liquid. Wait, Mikaela had explained how to make formula milk to him also. But he needed bottles. In the medbay Ratchet still had some sparkling bottles. Most of the bottles were tiny enough and could probably fit the organics mouths.

Bumblebee wanted to go get them but he didn't want to leave the organics and he wasn't ready to tell the others about them yet either. "Alright, just stay put you two. But not like you can go any where any way right?" the two baby organics looked confused which made the young mech smile "Okay be right back."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"What could you possibly need them for?" the old medic asked raising an optic ridge.

"I just need them okay!" the young yellow mech said in a hurry. He wanted to get back to the two young organics as fast as possible but Ratchet was making that difficult for him by not giving the yellow mech the sparkling bottles.

"You don't need them. There are no sparklings on the ship to give them to." Ratchet said sighing "Bumblebee are you sure you're okay? I understand you're still depressed about losing Sam and Mikaela but-"

"Ratchet! Will you just give me the bottles?" Bumblebee said annoyed.

"Then tell me why-" Ratchet stopped mid way as he saw the weapon specialist of the Autobots walk in. His optics went wide as he saw what the weapon specialist was holding.

"What are you looking-" Bumblebee stopped mid way also as he looked at Ironhide and saw him holding the two young organic babies.

"Look what I found in Bumblebee's room."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Well do you like it so far? More will be explained later. It's only the beginning.**


End file.
